


let's just talk

by skiesbelow



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief mention of sexual abuse, Fluff, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, alcohol use, canon-typical behaviour, nothing graphic but yk, out mac, theyre so FUCKING stupid, this fic is kind of rushed but thats what you get for writing at 3am, this is way softer than allowed but i wrote it so i can do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesbelow/pseuds/skiesbelow
Summary: Mac was pretty like this, Dennis thought privately; his gaze fixating on his roommates deep brown eyes. He only allowed himself to think about men -- Mac, more specifically, in that way when he could convince himself that it was just the booze talking. He was still straight, obviously. There was just something about Mac that made his cheeks flush when the other smiled at him too bright, looked at him with those dumb puppy eyes, or said his name in that stupid, soft, incredible way.basically dennis confesses his feelings while drunk and shit happens man idk. explicit rating only applies from th second chapter onwards





	1. the fuckening

“No, dude, you’ve got it all wrong! I’m saying that if dinosaurs had actually existed, Jurassic Park could technically have happened!”

“Mac, they absolutely did exist! How are we even arguing about this!? There are thousands of fossils a-and bones and-”

“Den, I swear to God I’m gonna put my fist through your face if you don’t listen to me,-”

“Fine! Elaborate, please, I beg of you!”

In all honesty, Dennis was having a laugh at all this, he knew he was right, obviously, but he liked seeing Mac get so fired up.

“Okay, so, as we all know, on the first day, God made man, and God breathed into the nostrils of Adam, and-”

At this point, Dennis had already completely stopped paying attention to what Mac was rambling about. He had no idea how they had ended up in an argument about evolution, when they were just supposed to kick back a few beers and then close up Paddy’s together.

“So, back to Genesis. When Moses was on Mount Sinus-, I mean Sinai,-” Mac slurred, “-he had the stick and he-” Mac’s eyes were getting wider and wider, and his mouth was desperately trying to get some point or another across to Dennis.

Mac was pretty like this, Dennis thought privately; his gaze fixating on his roommates deep brown eyes. He only allowed himself to think about men -- Mac, more specifically, in that way when he could convince himself that it was just the booze talking. He was still straight, obviously. There was just something about Mac that made his cheeks flush when the other smiled at him too bright, looked at him with those dumb puppy eyes, or said his name in that stupid, soft, incredible way. 

“Dennis, are you even listening to me? I swear to God-” Mac’s change in tone snapped Dennis back into reality.

“Yeah of course, man!,” he cleared his throat, “You were saying a bunch of words, Moses and all that.” Dennis said in his most convincing voice.

“Bro, that was like fifteen minutes ago! What’s got you so distracted?” Mac sounded genuinely concerned, the dumb idiot.

“Nothing, dude. Just tired.” Dennis’s mind instantly drifted back to thinking about his roommates features. Shit, he was drunker than he thought.  
Mac was cute when his brow furrowed like that -- in confusion; which, given the poor dude’s limited intellect, wasn’t that rare of an occurrence. His mouth was moving frantically, but Dennis wasn’t nearly as interested in the words coming out of it, as he was in the way his best friend’s lips moved, slicked shiny with saliva and some off-brand beer he’d snagged from behind the bar.

“Dude. You’re kinda hot, d’you know that?” Dennis blurted out unwillingly, not pausing to think about what was coming out of his mouth before he continued, “Yeah… I like the way you look... I like you, Mac.” 

"I like you too, bro." 

"No, goddamnit." Dennis sounded frustrated. "I like you, like you. Like for real" 

It stopped Mac dead in his tracks. He stayed silent for a good three moments, sporting an uncanny resemblance to a deer in the headlights, he sat frozen; eyes stunned and wide, unblinking. Dennis could’ve sworn there was a shade of pink on his cheeks that wasn’t there a few seconds ago.

“You’re piss-ass drunk, dude.” Mac uttered finally, adding a forced laugh on top of the weak statement. “We should probably be getting home,” he continued, clearly avoiding looking anywhere in Dennis’s general direction.

_______

The drive to the apartment was quiet, the only sound being Mac’s incessant anxious drumming of his fingers on the steering wheel.

Dennis was going over what he had said to Mac just minutes earlier; maybe Mac hadn’t taken it as anything more than an observation. That’s all it was, really. Dennis was a straight man, a man comfortable enough in his own sexuality to admit that his best friend was an objectively attractive person. It didn’t need to mean anything else just because Mac happened to have been out as gay since they were in high school.

That train of thought was immediately blown to bits, though, when they got to the apartment. As soon as Dennis had closed the door behind them, Mac turned around to face him, something like trepidation painted across his face.

“Did you mean it?” he asked quietly, almost inaudibly.

Dennis played dumb. “Mean what?,” he tried to sound sincere, but Mac wasn’t buying it.

“Dude, don’t be like that. You know what I mean.”

Dennis shrugged, plastering on a confused look. He knew he was being unnecessarily mean, but he wanted Mac to say it. Lord knows he had been infatuated with Dennis since 9th grade.

Mac sighed. “When you said you liked me,” he whispered, his voice wavering noticeably on the last words, “did you mean...that?”

Dennis thought about lying. It was the easy way out, something he had definitely mastered over the years, whether it had been about stealing his sister’s things when they were children, or to his friends back in highschool, when they asked about the incident with the librarian. Yeah, he was definitely a good liar.  
He wanted to lie, to tell Mac that no, of course he hadn’t meant what he had said, he was drunk and tired and straight and some other bullshit excuse to mask the ever present fact that he absolutely did mean it; that he had kept those stupid words tucked away for God knows how long, keeping an eye on them, and all it took to get them out was some idiotic rant about dinosaurs… or something.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been quiet until Mac waved a hand in his face, looking equally as concerned as he did frustrated.

“Sorry.” Dennis muttered, snapping back into the moment; but by God did he wish he hadn’t.

“Whatever, dude.” Mac said, sounding angry with a hint of exhaustion. “I’m going to bed.” he continued. 

_______

Dennis looked over at his alarm clock: 4:26 AM. 

“God fucking damn it.” He groaned. He hadn’t slept a wink; he’d been up pondering the situation with Mac. He had fucked it up again. He had to fix it somehow. 

Without much thought, he slinked out of his bed and into the hallway with approximately the grace of a blindfolded elephant on roller skates. Nevertheless, he managed to creep across the apartment all the way to Mac’s bedroom door. He hadn’t exactly meant to go there, but here he was, having an intense staredown with a door. He rapped his knuckles lightly on it; Mac was a light sleeper, that’s all he needed to jolt awake.

Sure enough, Dennis heard rustling, then footsteps, a light click as the doorknob turned, and then he was face to face with his roommate slash best friend slash...whatever.

“What d’you want, bro?” Mac’s voice was heavy with sleep and his eyes were puffy. Secretly, Dennis wondered if he had been crying.

“I, uh… I wanted to, uh-” Dennis scratched at the back of his neck. Wow, he really should’ve thought of something to say before knocking on Mac’s door at 4:30 in the goddamn morning.

Mac was squinting at him intently --- or just half-asleep. Either way, his eyes were burning a hole in Dennis’s chest. 

“Uh… Can we talk?” He asked, voice smaller than usual.

“Sure, dude. What d’you wanna talk about?” Mac asked so sincerely that it was bordering on concern. It made Dennis ache.


	2. kitchen nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two.

Mac was confused. Admittedly, he often was, about various things. But this particular thing was not like those other things. Dennis had said that he liked Mac. His best friend since high school, his roommate since they were twenty-two, his Dennis. And if that wasn’t confusing enough, now Dennis wanted to talk. About feelings. The one thing Dennis despised more than anything in the world, and he wanted to do it now, at their kitchen table, at four thirty in the morning.

Mac found all of these recent developments very confusing for many reasons; mostly because Dennis had always had a habit of making a big deal about how much he didn’t like Mac. How he absolutely hated him. Of course, Mac was no idiot; he knew that Dennis didn’t hate him -- you don’t live with someone for years and years and years if you hate them. Still, he couldn’t silence the voice blaring in his head like a foghorn, telling him this was all some elaborate prank -- that everyone he knew was going to jump out from behind his furniture and yell, Psych! You got got! We totally had you thinking that your feelings have been reciprocated! What a dumb loser you are! Wait. Did he just say reciprocated? 

“Mac?” He was forcefully dragged back down to Earth by the familiar sound of his roommate’s voice calling his name in a tone that, if Mac hadn’t known better, he might have registered as sounding somewhat distressed.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, dude, what’s up?” He had finally forced himself to raise his gaze to meet Dennis’s, who seemed worried. For what, Mac couldn’t quite tell. 

“I just… I...” Dennis sighed, seemingly exhausted. He opened and closed his mouth over and over, as if to say something, but decided against it.

Mac offered him a weak smile. Still uncertain of what was going on in Dennis’s head, he didn’t want to cross any of his carefully constructed boundaries or overstep by pushing him into talking.

Dennis returned his smile with a small laugh, nervously carding his fingers through his hair. 

“I… What if I had meant it?” he asked, almost inaudibly, but it still rang in Mac’s ears as if he had screamed it loud as he could.

“I uh… I s’pose we’d have to talk about it, I guess.”

Dennis sighed deeply. That was probably the last thing Mac should have suggested.

"Okay." Dennis said, catching Mac by surprise. "Let's talk, then."

"Okay, man, but I need some coffee."

They were silent as they waited for the coffee to drip into the pot. Mac was tense, but something told him he wasn't the only one. 

Dennis nodded in appreciation as Mac handed him a steaming cup of coffee in a faded Batman mug that they had gotten for free at the junkyard or something like that. 

"So… you meant it? Just so we're clear-"

"Yes, goddamn Mac! I meant it, alright!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Den. You don't need to get all pissy-"

"Pissy? You-"

He was cut off by Mac placing a steadying hand on both of his shoulders and shushing him, trying to calm him down. 

"I'm not a goddamn baby, Mac, you don't have to shush me."

"Kinda feels like I do, bro." Mac said with a chuckle.

Dennis returned a glare, but there was no real heat in it.

"We're getting off track again, you goddamn moron."

"Fine, if you wanna talk about your mushy feelings for me so bad, I'm all for it, bro." Mac teased.

Dennis stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Yeah, if you wanna call it that, fine. Let's just get it over with."

"Okay. So… how long?"

"How long what?" Dennis played dumb. It was easier than admitting that it had been going on as long as he can remember. 

Mac called his bluff. 

"Bro, quit the act, will you? How long have you had gross gay feelings for me?"

"Gross!? Mac, you're gay!"

Mac rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Irrelevant. Answer the question."

"Uh… I mean I can't really pin-point- I guess it-"

"Spit it out, dude. Can't be that bad."

"I guess Junior year was the first time I thought about it." Dennis said, somehow making it sound like a question. "Yeah," he continued, "we were at your place, and I sprayed you with that hose and you got all wet and, man, you'd been working that job at the construction site and your biceps were all-" he stopped, like he just realized what he'd said.

Mac's cheeks were irredeemably flushed. 

"I uh…" he tried to form a sentence, but his throat was drier than the goddamn Sahara. He finally got some words out, "Bro that's like, fifteen years! I'd long since been out back then! Why didn't you say something-" he stopped abruptly, to reconsider the information he had just received. His cheeks went hot again.

"Yeah, dude, I know! But it's not like I've been slobbering over you twenty-four-seven since then. It's just kinda been on the backburner, I guess."

Mac was confused. His best friend, his roommate since they were twenty-two, his Dennis, just revealed that he'd actually been his crush-who-liked-him-back for fifteen fucking years. 

"I'm confused," he said, repeating his thoughts out loud. "I thought you were straight, if I'd known you were gay I would've-" He realized he had inched so close to his friend, he accidentally brushed his hand on Dennis's shoulder while gesturing wildly with it.

Dennis flinched. "Hold on just a second there, buddy. Gay? I'm not gay! I'm still perfectly straight, this is just a… a… a man-crush! That's what it is!" 

Admittedly, Mac wasn't completely up-to-date on 'man-crushes', or any other straight guy bullshit, but he could assume that there's some kind of an expiration date, a this-is-now-gay date, and he was pretty sure that it's a hell of a lot sooner than 15 years in. 

"Hey, that's not true!" Dennis whined. Mac realized he'd been talking. "I am not gay, M-" Mac's name on Dennis's lips was cut off by Mac's mouth on said lips. Soft lips. Perfect lips. 

It starts out hard, mostly an attempt to shut Dennis up, but it softens as Dennis begins to kiss him back; running his hands up Mac's shirt until they reach the nape of his neck, curling a finger in his hair. Mac licks briefly at Dennis's bottom lip. Dennis gets the hint, rolling his tongue on Mac's. They kiss like this for a good few minutes before Mac pulls away for just a second, to look at his roommate. Dennis is flushed, his eyes fluttering open, brow furrowed in confusion at the sudden stop. He tries to lean back in, desperate for...something. 

"God, dude, you're so needy." Mac says teasingly. 

Dennis rolls his eyes. "I'm not the one launching himself over completely unannounced to suck on my face." It was probably meant to sound mean, but the uncontrollable grin on his face gave him away. 

"Whatever, dude." Mac says with a laugh. "Can we get back to the face-sucking? I'm losing my wood over here."

"Oh my God, dude, you're hard?" 

Mac blushes, embarrassed. "I mean, yeah. Aren't you?"

"Why would I be? We haven't even done anything to get hard! What are you, a teenager?"

"Oh shut up bro. I'll show you something to get hard over." It doesn't come out as witty and flirty as intended, but it makes Dennis's eyes widen, so it worked well enough.

"Oh yeah?" Dennis asks in a low, sultry tone. Mac could bust just sitting here. 

Mac grabs a handful of Dennis's shirt, pulling him close and kissing him slow and dirty. He takes a moment to suck on Dennis's bottom lip, making sure to bruise. He pulls away, smirks, and drops to his knees with a clumsy thud. 

"Oh you're gonna blow me? That's your big plan? Jesus." Dennis says, trying to sound frustrated, but his voice is still shaking noticeably, and his thighs fall open almost as if involuntarily.

Mac huffs, and starts tugging down Dennis's sweats.

"Christ, man! Some finesse, maybe?" Dennis exclaims as his pants get caught under his ass.

Mac glares at him and makes a show of gently pulling the trousers down. Dragging his nails along Dennis's bare ass and thighs. He ducks down to pepper small open-mouthed kisses on his inner thighs, popping a hickey here and there. As he pulls back, he stops for a minute to just look at what's on display in front of him. Dennis's brown curls pointing in every possible direction, his cotton shirt still wrinkled at the parts Mac had gripped tight on. His waistline sleek and glistening with sweat, his dick- Goddamn it. 

"You're still not hard!?" Mac shouts in disbelief, slightly hurt.

"I'm controlling it, you fucking imbecile." Dennis says calmly.

"Well, stop!" Mac whines.

"No, unless you give me a reason to." 

Mac knows it's a bait, and he takes it line and sinker. He snarls low and ducks between Dennis's thighs, taking his frustratingly soft dick in his mouth. He immediately feels it twitch against his tongue, and chuckles around it. He removes his mouth from around his friend's rapidly hardening cock, and starts fumbling with his own waistband.

"What the fuck, dude? I was just starting to get into it!" Dennis complains, bordering on a whine.

"Dude I don't wanna bust in my pants like a fifteen year old!"

"Oh no, no no, you're not busting anywhere before I get my hands on you!"

Oddly flattered, Mac stills his hand around his own dick, and reverses his actions, pulling it out of his pants. He gives a few tugs on Dennis's, before reinstalling his mouth on it, licking slow stripes along the shaft and darting circles on the tip. Dennis's eyes shudder closed, and he lets out a low groan. Thrilled by the reassurance, Mac starts taking it far down his throat, focusing hard on opening his throat and not gagging. He starts bobbing fast, keeping a steady suction on the warm weight in his mouth. 

"Mac, I'm gonna-" Dennis stammers, hand reaching out to tug hard on Mac's hair, just on this side of painful. Mac starts going slower; dragging it out on purpose. He rakes his free hand -- the other is gripped firmly on the other's hip -- up Dennis's chest, flicking a nail over his perked nipple, causing him to shiver so hard it borders on a convulsion.

"Mac I'm serious," Dennis pants, "I'm about to cum in your mouth, bro." His thighs are already shaking, and Mac can feel the pulsing of his cock in his mouth.

Mac nods, to signal that he's aware of the situation, and with a long, shaky groan, Dennis comes hard into Mac's mouth. He tries his best to swallow but some still dribbles down his chin. He wipes it on the back of his hand, which he then wipes on Dennis's thigh. 

"Dude! What the fuck?" Dennis screams. "Clean that shit up!" 

"Bro it's yours. Calm the fuck down."

"That doesn't mean I want it on my body! Clean it!"

Mac shakes his head in a lazy protest, but ends up wiping the come off of Dennis's thigh with his finger anyway, and sucks it off as slow as possible, peering menacingly into Dennis's eyes. 

"Now is it my turn?" Dennis asks, sounding way too frustrated for someone who just got blown, in Mac's opinion.

"Damn dude, you really that desperate to get my dick in your mouth, huh?" Mac snickers.

"Shut up." Dennis says, trying to sound biting but coming across as plain whiny.

Dennis starts by pressing him onto his back on the kitchen floor where he was kneeling and moving to straddle him, knees on either side of his thighs. Hastily removing Mac's shirt, Dennis immediately went to work on licking every inch of his torso, stopping every once in a while to suck and bite bruisingly at random parts of his skin. 

Mac's head was thrown back on the cold tile floor, small incoherent sounds escaping his lips every time Dennis scraped his teeth along his nipples, or raked his nails across his ribcage, leaving pink lines as they moved down. Dennis's fingers finally got to the waistband of Mac's sweatpants, and he wasted no time in yanking them off and licking at the newly exposed skin of Mac's inner thighs. Mac was already shuddering and no dick-to-mouth contact had even happened. He had no idea how he was going to last a blowjob. Mac jerked when Dennis suddenly palmed at Mac's dick through his boxer briefs, and let out a whimper, causing Dennis to laugh at him. 

"Wow, you're easy." Dennis smirked.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not my fault you're all sexy and shit."

"No, but it's your fault you never learned to have stamina."

"Bro, I'm not even gonna pretend to hear what you're saying until my dick is in your mouth."

"Christ, all right, slut."

"I-" Mac couldn't think of a protest. Maybe he was kind of a slut. "Whatever dude."

Dennis began pulling down Mac's boxers, making his dick spring out, so hard it could cut glass. He gave a small kiss on the head before spitting in his hand and starting to jerk Mac off. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, man? I said mouth!" Mac whined, he didn't even care that he sounded like a desperate idiot, he needed Dennis's wet mouth enveloping his cock. 

"I'm building up to it, moron!" Dennis snapped.

"Well build faster 'cause I'm about to jizz in your hand, bro."

Dennis rolled his eyes and took Mac in his mouth. And by God, did he take him. Mac's entire body shivered as his dick was suddenly overwhelmingly stimulated by not only Dennis's tongue licking slow circles at the sensitive tip, but also his warm mouth sucking the life out of him. Not to mention his hand playing absent-mindedly with Mac's balls.  
His thighs had begun to shake unwillingly, and his entire body was pearling up with sweat. 

"Den."

Dennis didn't register him. He was preoccupied.

"Den. Den. Dennis!" he came suddenly and violently into his friend's mouth. Dennis seemed mildly shocked, but responded quickly by swallowing as best he could. Licking away what dripped onto his chin. 

Mac's entire body relaxed and he sank into the tiles. Dennis crawled forward until they were nose-to-nose and held Mac's cheek in his hand for a few seconds, before landing a soft kiss onto his slick mouth. They kissed for some time before Mac pulled away abruptly. 

"I'm tired." he said simply. "Can we go to bed?" 

"Sure, bro."

They collapsed onto Dennis's bed together, Dennis immediately finding Mac's arm and winding it around his waist. He raised his head to face Mac.

"So… what now?" 

"What d'you mean?" Mac said, half asleep.

"I mean," Dennis said slowly, "that we just blew eachother and I want to know what happens next."

"Well, I was thinkin' we'd sleep now, what did you have in mind?" Mac asked, missing Dennis's implications by a million miles.

"Oh my fucking God. I meant with us." Dennis snapped, throwing his head back into the pillow in frustration. 

"Oh." Mac said, slightly louder. "I dunno, man." 

"Yeah. We should probably figure it out, no?"

"Guess so." Mac said, brows wound together as if he was thinking deeply. "Can we talk in the morning, bro, I'm tired as shit."

"Yeah, sure man. Let's talk in the morning."

They fell asleep almost immediately, Dennis's face nuzzled in Mac's neck, arm draped across his chest like he was clinging to a lifeline. He slept better than he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i knowwww they didn't really get to talkin' in this chapter either, and it turned smuttier than intended, but i PROMISE the next one will fulfill all your Soft Morning Talk needs. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed :)


	3. one more

Dennis was used to a certain routine when it came to mornings after. He would wake up early, slink quietly out of bed, leave cab fare on the end table for his latest conquest he hadn’t bothered to learn the name of, and get the fuck out of there. 

What he was not used to however, was waking up at 11:34 AM -- according to his alarm clock -- to the obnoxious presence of the early July sun, with his roommates arm resting heavy on top of him, the warm weight overwhelming and strangely comforting, the way your local Wawa is always familiar even if they’ve upgraded some things about the structure.

He was also not used to having beard burns on his cheeks from making out with said roommate, stinging when he moved to nuzzle his cheek further into his neck.

Next to him, Mac was starting to stir awake - turning his head up to smile at Dennis only to contort his face immediately at the brightness of the room.

“Mornin’,” Mac croaked, slumping back into the pillows. 

“Hi.” Dennis responded slowly, unsure of what to say. “Coffee?” he suggested.

Mac groaned, turning his face into his pillow. 

“Not yet. ‘M not awake enough.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Dennis said, slugging Mac lightly on the shoulder. “That’s what the coffee’s for, dickbrain.”

“I meant,” Mac retorted slowly, like Dennis was some kind of idiot, “that I’m too tired to get up and make it.”

Dennis looked at him, confused. “No, bro, I’ll make the coffee, you just gotta drink it.”

Mac stared at him with his brows knit together in wariness, like he was trying to make out whether or not he was being set up. “You… are going to make coffee. For me.” He said bluntly, like he’d never heard a more preposterous idea.

“Yeah,” Dennis said slowly, drawing it out like a question. “What’s the big deal, man, it’s coffee. I make it all the time.”

“Not for me you don’t.” Mac said matter-of-factly. He had a point - Dennis wasn’t the kind of person to dish out random acts of kindness like that. Why had he offered to do that now without even thinking about it? Weird.

“Okay, maybe I want to start doing that now. Shut up.” his face was hot, not only from the beard burn.

“Alright, s’just weird, is all.” Mac said quietly, with a knowing look in his eyes that Dennis did not appreciate one bit. 

Dennis rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” 

Despite his earlier arguments, Mac did get up eventually and followed Dennis into the living room, where he’d set two coffee mugs on the table and was sitting on the couch, waiting. Mac sat down next to him, leaving a few inches between them. It was quiet for a few seconds, until they both piped up at the same time.

"So-"

"We-"

"No, you go first," Mad said earnestly. 

Dennis rolled his eyes. His cheeks went pink. 

"So, like, wh- do- uh." he scrunched his face deep in thought.

Mac grinned like a goddamn asshole. 

"Take your time." 

"Shut the fuck up, dude," Dennis said. "I'm trying to think of something here." 

Mac nodded, forcefully hiding his smile.

"So. You uh, and I… We, uh… what's up with that, man?" Dennis mustered out shakily. He was tapping his fingers nervously against the side of his mug.

"What’s up with what? Why I don't know what you're referring to, Dennis." Mac had that stupid, fake 'spell it out for me, Dennis, I'm so dumb' look on his face. 

Dennis glared. 

Mac continued, the dick. "Are you talking about you saying you're in gay love with me, or you having my dick in your mouth? I'm just confused, is all." 

Dennis's mouth was dry. 

"I did not say love, pal," he chose not to dignify the second part of Mac’s sentence with an answer.

"It was implied, okay? Love was implied." 

“It was not- you know what, fine, maybe it was implied.” Dennis all but snapped, avoiding Mac’s eyes.

Mac was just looking at him stupidly. Mac was so stupid. God, he really could be so irritating like that. He would just stare and it’d be the most enticing thing on the face of the Earth. 

“Stop staring at me, dude.” Dennis finally managed to say.

“Nah.”

“What do you mean, ‘nah’?”

“I mean nah, I’m not gonna stop staring,” Mac was beaming. It had no right being as adorable as it was.

“Asshole.” Dennis said, setting his mug pointedly on the coffee table.

“Oh, so I’m the asshole when you’re the one wh-”

And then they were kissing again. It wasn’t as urgent as last time, there was no hurry or fear of the unknown making Dennis rush through it. Mac grinned against his mouth and inhaled deeply before opening up into the kiss. Dennis bunched the front of Mac’s shirt in his hands, mirroring the other’s actions from the night before. He pressed forward and pushed Mac, who complied immediately, flat down onto the couch. Mac made a small, needy noise when Dennis bit his lip and soothed over the sting with his tongue. He ducked down and went to town on Mac’s neck, drawing that same sound out of him over and over. Mac slipped his hands up Dennis’s shirt, just touching with no endgame whatsoever, seemingly only wanting to feel.

After a few minutes of this, when both of their breaths were coming out harder and more heavy, Mac stilled his hands on Dennis’s chest and shoved at him until he got with the program and sat up.

“What?” 

“Dude, we still need to talk,” Mac said, moving his hands down to Dennis’s thighs on either side of his own and stroking back and forth.

“Ugh, do we have to?” he moved to kiss Mac again, but the other was not having it.

“Yes, bro, we have to,” Mac repeated, imitating Dennis’s tone. 

“Fine, let’s just talk, then.”

“Okay, so,” Mac started, his voice having gone smaller, more apprehensive maybe. “I feel like, like we hooked up or whatever and it was cool, like really cool, but what happens after?” he slid his arms from Dennis’s thighs to his arms, still stroking.

“What do you mean, after,”

“Like, you’re still on that whole ‘as a straight man who hates Mac and loves big titted women,’”

“Hey! I do not sound like that,” Dennis argued, but Mac just kept going.

“And that’s totally cool, like, take your time and shit but what about like, us, man?”

Dennis closed his mouth. In all honesty, he hadn’t thought about that aspect of it. He’d always figured things would stay the same. Oh, Dennis, you moron. Of course it would change things. How could he be so naive?

“I guess… I guess I’d be fine with, uh,” he cleared his throat, “with not being… that.”

“Being what?” Goddamn Mac and his pea-brain.

Dennis sighed and looked down.

“With not being… straight.” he said that last part on a whisper, barely audible even in the quiet of their living room.

Mac smiled softly.

“Yeah?” he said.

“Yeah.”

Mac moved his hands to Dennis’s neck and pulled him back in for a kiss.

As it turned out, they might have not been just as inconspicuous about their respective feelings as they thought. Or maybe the gang were just a bunch of idiots. When they walked into the bar later that day holding hands, no one so much as bat an eye. It was only when Dennis brushed a stray strand of Mac’s hair back and the other responded by grabbing the offending hand and planting a soft kiss on the knuckles, that Dee finally perked up.

“Ew. Did you guys bang or something? Gross.”

“Oh yeah, we totally did,” Mac said, taking a swig from his beer, ”wanna hear about it?”

Dee gagged like the disgusting bird that she was, and walked away. Mac flashed a grin at Dennis and to say that his heart melted was an understatement. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yeehaw its done!! sorry for taking a little (three month) hiatus, i have no excuse. thank for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic be nice xx
> 
> yell at me on tumblr at veganglenn <3


End file.
